bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hiyori Sarugaki
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 1 sierpnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 133 cm | waga = 26 kg | przynależność = Visored | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału, Szef Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju ShinigamiBleach manga; Rozdział -103, strona 8 | poprzedni zespół = Plik:12.jpeg 12. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Kirio Hikifune, Kisuke Urahara | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = Akademia ShinōBleach anime; Odcinek 208 | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 22, Rozdział 189 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 112 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Reiko Takagi | angielski głos = Mela Lee }} jest byłą wicekapitan 12. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kirio Hikifune, później Kisuke Urahary. Obecnie nadal jest częścią grupy Visoredów pozostałych w Karakurze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Wygląd Hiyori jest drobnej budowy ciała blondynką o brązowych oczach i włosach krótkich spiętych w dwa kucyki. Ubrana jest najczęściej w czerwony dres w białe paski. Na piersi jej bluzy widnieje naszywka, przedstawiająca pierwsze kanji jej nazwiska. Swoje Zanpakutō nosi na plecach. Nieco pod oczami, nad polikami ma po trzy piegi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 189 strona 14 Hiyori ma również nieco wydłużony lewy górny kieł, dzięki któremu u Ichigo i Shinjiego zyskała pseudonim "wampirzyca" Dawniej, podczas pracy dla Soul Society Hiyori nosiła standardowe Shihakushō (Uniform Shinigami) z insygniami wicekapitana 12. Oddziału. Jej włosy były zdecydowanie dłuższe - różnica między kitkami jest dosyć widoczna. Nie nosiła wówczas również spinek, które możemy dziś zauważyć w okolicach jej grzywki. Osobowość Pomimo swojego niedużego wzrostu, Hiyori jest bardzo energiczna i wybuchowa, często gwałtowna, popędliwa i agresywna. Najczęściej złość wyładowuje na Shinjim, bijąc go swoim klapkiem po twarzy. Później w ten sposób zaczyna traktować Ichigo. Hiyori jest arogancka w stosunku do większości innych osób (była taka jeszcze w Soul Society - nawet do Kisuke zwracała się po imieniu, choć był jej kapitanem). Wydaje się jakby nienawidziła Shinigami i ludzi. Była bardzo przywiązana do Kirio Hikifune, szanowała ją i ufała jej, zwracała się do niej "kapitan Hikifune". Kirio była dla niej w pewnym sensie jak matka. Z tego powodu nie chciała zaakceptować Urahary jako swojego nowego kapitana. Wydaje się, że nie cierpi Shinjiego (nazywała go boge co oznacza głupek/idiota), jednak są przyjaciółmi. Była zazdrosna gdy dłużej rozmawiał z Lisą niż z nią, być może nawet jest w nim zakochana, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone. Ichigo nazywa najczęściej cymbałem a on, mimo jej usilnych starań, nie zwraca się do niej Hiyori-san. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hiyori jako wicekapitan Około 110 lat przed pozyskaniem przez Ichigo mocy Shinigami, Hiyori pełniła rolę wicekapitana 12. Oddziału, pod rozkazami Kirio Hikifune. Kiedy kapitan 5. Oddziału, Shinji Hirako przybywa przed baraki 1. Oddziału na ceremonię inauguracyjną Kisuke Urahary, zostaje przywitany przez Hiyori kopniakiem w twarz. Incydent ten doskonale pokazuje, że ich relacje nie różnią się zbytnio od tych, które będą łączyć ich ponad wiek później. Za swoje zachowanie Sarugaki zostaje skarcona przez kapitana 7. Oddziału, Lova Aikawę, który uderza ją pięścią w głowę. thumb|Hiyori kłóci się z Kisuke Hiyori widzimy dopiero później w barakach 12. Oddziału, gdzie razem ze swoim nowym kapitanem - Kisuke Uraharą - jest obecna na oddziałowym spotkaniu. Nowo mianowany Kisuke lekko jąkając się wita się ze swoim nowym oddziałem. Po chwili spogląda na stojącą obok z założonymi rękoma Sarugaki. Chce podać dłoń swojej nowej zastępczyni, jednak ta natychmiast odrzuca powitanie. Dziewczyna krzyczy, że Urahara nie jest jej kapitanem, a kiedy usłyszała o całej sytuacji od kapitan Hikifune to zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Blondynka szydzi z dawnego stanowiska Kisuke, dodając, że nie wyobraża sobie, aby ktoś taki mógł objąć stanowisko jej przełożonego. Wówczas nawet zwykli żołnierze dwunastki zaczęli zwracać jej delikatnie uwagę, że przesadza, jednak na Sarugaki to nie działa. Hiyori z przekonaniem wykrzykuje, że jedyne co robi, to głośno mówi o tym, o czym wszyscy myślą, a nie mówią głośno. Ponownie stwierdza stanowczo, że Oddział 12. nie może podążyć za takim "skretyniałym głąbem". Fabuła Arrancar thumb|200px|Hiyori karci Hirako Pierwszy raz Hiyori zostaje wspomniana jako "Panna Sarugaki" podczas rozmowy telefonicznej Hirako, która nastąpiła kilka chwil po jego konfrontacji z Ichigo. Wówczas dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej skarciła Shinjiego za porażkę w próbie zwerbowania Kurosakiego do Visoredów. Wówczas Hirako uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że "to tylko kwestia czasu".Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strona 6 Hiyori we własnej osobie debiutuje nieco później. Kiedy Shinji głośno narzeka na trudy szkoły, które spotykają go tylko dlatego, że Visoredzi muszą posiąść Kurosakiego zostaje znienacka potraktowany laczkiem. Chłopak z pretensjami odwraca się, zastając za sobą Hiyori. Niewysoka dziewczyna bez żadnego ostrzeżenia jeszcze raz ściąga klapka, po czym karci nim Shinjiego za użalanie się nad sobą. Narwana członkini Visoredów szarpiąc Hirako zmusza go do tłumaczeń w sprawie ciągnącej się sprawy Ichigo. Wówczas znajdują ich Yasutora i Orihime. Za to, że Hirako dał się śledzić zostaje jeszcze raz skarcony. Zmartwiona losami przyjaciela Inoue pyta Shinjiego wprost, kim właściwie jest on i jego koleżanka, oraz czego chcą od Ichigo. Sarugaki wyśmiewa wprost zadane pytanie, mówiąc, że na pewno nie powie jej tego wszystkie od tak. ''Bleach manga; Rozdział 189, strony 13-17 Dziewczyna zupełnie nagle przedstawia się. Orihime jest wyraźnie zdziwiona takim zachowaniem, jednak niecierpliwa Visoredka popędza rozmówców, nakazując im także się przedstawić. Kiedy dwójka przyjaciół podaje swoje nazwiska, blondynka kpi z nich, nazywając ich "księżniczką" i "tygrysem" (Jest to nawiązanie do znaków kanji w nazwiskach bohaterów; "Hime" oznacza księżniczka, natomiast "Tora" - tygrys). Kiedy wskazuje, że w nazwisku jej i Shinjiego można znaleźć znaki na "małpę" i "hirę" ("Hira" w "Hirako" oznacza "płaski"), natychmiast krytykuje ją Hirako, który uważa, że jeżeli on nie ma w nazwisku kanji na jakiekolwiek zwierze, to powinien być pominięty. Za tak śmiałe i otwarte wytknięcie błędu Hiyori zostaje uderzony w nos. Sarugaki zaczyna czepiać się Inoue; przez wzgląd na duży biust i błyszczące włosy rzuca, że już jej nie lubi. Shinji trzymając się za krwawiący nos oskarża Hiyori o zwyczajne kompleksy, za co ponownie zostaje uderzony w twarz. Rozmowa wyraźnie zaczyna nudzić Sarugaki, gdyż sięga ona po swoje Zanpakutō, zapowiadając bliską śmierć Orihime i Yasutory. Wówczas interweniuje Shinji, który bierze ją na ręce i ucieka. Co prawda Inoue chce ich ścigać, jednak Sado ją zatrzymuje; chłopak jest pewien, że nawet, gdyby dali radę ich dogonić, na pewno zginęliby. Biegnąc dalej przed siebie, Shinji kłóci się z Hiyori. Dziewczyna na wszelkie możliwe sposoby próbuje wydostać się z uścisku kompana, jednak okazuje się być to daremne. Hirako w lekko mówiąc mało komfortowy sposób ustawia do pionu wyprowadzoną z równowagi Sarugaki. Kiedy ta uspokaja się jakiś czas później, mówi, że nienawidzi i ludzi i Shinigami. Shinji smutno odpiera jej, że właśnie dlatego powinna poczekać jeszcze trochę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 190, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori zakłada maskę Jakiś czas później Ichigo nawiązuje kontakt z Visoredami. Przybywa do ich kwatery.Bleach manga; Rozdział 214, strony 18-19 Hirako jest przekonany, że rudowłosy chłopak postanowił wreszcie się do nich przyłączyć, jednak Kurosaki zaprzecza, mówiąc, że ma zamiar ich tylko "wykorzystać do uciszenia" swojego Wewnętrznego Hollowa. Rozmowie tej przysłuchuje się także Sarugaki. Shinji nie wydaje się być skorym do tak bezinteresownej pomocy Ichigo, dlatego też Przedstawiciel Shinigami postanawia zmusić go do tego. Między chłopcami dochodzi do walki, która jest obserwowana i żywo komentowana przez pozostałą część tajemniczej grupy. Podczas gdy większość Visoredów zaczyna rozmawiać o Ichigo, Sarugaki głęboko wzdycha i wstaje z miejsca. Mashiro pyta dziewczyny, dokąd idzie, jednak ta ignoruje ją i nakazuje jedynie utworzyć Ushōdzie pięciowarstwową barierę dookoła kryjówki Visoredów. Wówczas niespodziewanie Sarugaki ingeruje w starcie Kurosakiego i Hirako, uderzając blondyna laczkiem. Cios okazuje się wystarczająco silny, aby odrzucony Shinji rozbił sobą barierę Hachigena. Wobec tego wydarzenia, dziewczyna krytykuje jakość pracy różowowłosego Visoreda, jednak po kilku minutach porzuca temat, skupiając swoją uwagę na Ichigo. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|200px|left|Visoredzi przybywają na scenę Kiedy Hooleer uwalnia z Jōkaku Enjō Aizena, Gina i Tōsena, do Sztucznej Karakury przybywają Visoredzi. Wśród nich obecna jest także Hiyori.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strony 16-17 Po kilku chwilach, Shinji pyta swojego zespołu, czy którekolwiek z nich chciałoby zamienić dwa słowa z kimś z Gotei 13. Kiedy ledwie skończył zdanie, od razu spotkał się z przeczącą odpowiedzią Sarugaki. Lekko zdenerwowany odpowiada, że to pytanie nie tyczyło się jej, na co Hiyori krzyczy, że to pytanie było skierowane do wszystkich, więc także i do niej. Większość grupy praktycznie jednogłośnie odrzuca propozycję Hirako. Ostatecznie, jedynie Lisa decyduje się z niej skorzystać. Kiedy dziewczyna oddala się używając Shunpo, Hiyori pyta, dokąd się właściwie wybiera. Wówczas także Shinji ulatnia się w celu rozmowy z wszechkapitanem, co doprowadza Hiyori do jeszcze większego szału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 4-6 Mija kilka minut, kiedy Hooleer wypluwa z siebie gromadę Gillianów. Wówczas na znak Hirako Visoredzi przyodziewają swoje maski, gotowi do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 15-17 thumb|right|200px|left|Hiyori zabija Gilliana Grupa przez kilka minut stoi nieruchomo, by po chwili wyciągnąć swoje Zanpakutō i ruszyć w stronę armii Hollowów. Sarugaki, podobnie jak pozostali Visoredzi bez trudu eliminuje kilkoro Gillianów, używając Suikawari i Cero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 1-5 Poziom mocy tajemniczych przybyszy wywołują szok u obserwujących wszystko Shinigamich. Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 15 W pewnym momencie Sajin ratuję Hirako przed ciosem Tōsena. Jego poczynania obserwowane były przez kapitanów Drugiego i Dziesiątego Oddziału. Wówczas Harribel przypuszcza atak na młodego kapitana. Przed ciosem ochraniają go Yadōmaru i Sarugaki. Hitsugaya przyznaje wtedy, że prawdopodobnie nie ma wystarczająco czasu, aby spytać, czy grupa jest po stronie Gotei 13 czy też nie. Blondynka ściągając maskę rzuca, że nie chce pomagać Shinigami, jednak najprawdopodobniej nie ma wyboru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strony 4, 6-9 thumb|200px|left|Sarugaki kłóci się z Hitsugayą Kiedy Tōshirō razem z dwoma Visoredkami staje naprzeciw Tres Espada, chłopak sygnalizuje, że ma coś do powiedzenia. Hiyori wykrzykuje, że lepiej dla niego, aby się streścił, zaznaczając od razu, że nie ma zamiaru tracić czasu na wyjaśnianie kim właściwie jest. Białowłosy chłopiec przyznaje, że nie interesuje go to zbytnio w tym momencie. Shinigami chce prosić, aby dwie przybyszki zajęły się Harribel, podczas gdy on zajmie się Aizenem. To ponownie wyprowadza z równowagi Hiyori; dziewczyna kategorycznie odmawia, krzycząc, że przybyła tu właśnie po to, aby osobiście skopać tyłek Sōsuke. Hitsugaya przyznaje jej rację, po czym wycofuje się, jednak to nie wystarcza Hiyori. Wyrywna dziewczyna żąda przeprosin. Zdezorientowany Tōshirō wyjękuje słowo "przepraszam", jednak Sarugaki karci go za to, że mówi to zbyt cicho i nie patrząc mu w oczy. Wówczas Hiyori ponosi; zaczyna ona pytać, dlaczego "taki dzieciak jak on" ma na sobie strój kapitana, oraz czy faktycznie nim jest, czy tylko się za niego przebrał. Później sugeruje, że chłopak oszukiwał, żeby nim zostać. Cierpliwość Hitsugayi zostaje wystawiona na próbę, kiedy blondynka zalewa go falą wyzwisk, jednak ostatecznie kończy się, gdy ta nazywa go "karłem". Kapitan 10. Oddziału chwyta kłótliwą dziewczynę za podkoszulek, krytykując ją, ponieważ nazywa go karłem, będąc podobnego wzrostu. Rozpoczyna się wojna słowna między dwójką nieznajomych, jednak ostatecznie zostaje ona zignorowana przez Lisę, która rusza na Tier sama.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 10-13 Nieco później Hiyori ponownie zakłada maskę i używa Shikai, po czym razem z Lisą i Tōshirō atakują Harribel, tworząc dużych ilości wybuch.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 13-15 Wtedy niespodziewanie Aizen rani Tier mieczem, eliminując ją z walki''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 375, strona 18 pozostawiając Shinjiego dosłownie przy Sarugaki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strona 6 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori krzyczy na Aizena Kiedy Hiyori staje naprzeciwko Aizena, jej maska znika. Wówczas Shinji ostrzega pozostałych Visoredów, aby nie podchodzili do Sōsuke bez odpowiedniego namysłu; w przeciwnym wypadku, mogą stracić życie. Sarugaki rzuca, że nie trzeba jej tego mówić dwa razy, jednak Hirako przyznaje, że słowa te kieruje przede wszystkim do niej. Wprost prosi dziewczyną o utrzymanie opanowania. Cała sytuacja wywołuje uśmiech Sōsuke. Mężczyzna otwarcie mówi, że tego rodzaju rozwaga jest dla Shinjiego bardzo typowa. Kończąc zdanie, tytułuje Hirako mianem "kapitana". Wzburza to Sarugaki, jednak blondyn ponownie ją uspokaja. Po chwili Aizen kontynuuje wypowiedź. Twierdzi, że słowa "nie zbliżajcie się do niego bez namysłu" brzmią dosyć głupio; nie ważne, czy zaatakują go sami, czy podejdą go bliżej, dla Aizena koniec będzie taki sam. Kiedy mówi, że nie ma na myśli przyszłości czy śmierci Visoredów, zaznacza, że nie mogą uciec od swojej przeszłości. Na tą drwinę reagują już nawet Rose i Love. Mimo to, Hirako wciąż zachowujący spokój upomina ich, aby nie dali się wodzić Sōsuke za nos. thumb|left|190px|Sarugaki przebita przez [[Shinsō]] Kiedy Aizen mówi, że cała grupa Visoredów jest martwa, nieprzerwanie od tamtej feralnej nocy sto lat temu, Sarugaki nie wytrzymuje tak obranej w słowa kpiny. Pomimo krzyków Shinjiego rzuca się w kierunku Aizena, zamachując się już, aby zadać mu cios swoim Zanpakutō. Wówczas zostaje przecięta w pół przez Gina. thumb|right|190px|Shinji trzyma ranną przyjaciółkę Przepołowiona dziewczyna spada na ziemię, jednak przed upadkiem chroni ją Hirako. Śmiertelnie ranna, trzymana przez Shinjiego uśmiecha się i przeprasza go, tłumacząc, że nie mogła się już powstrzymać. Przerażony Hirako wzywa na pomoc Hachigena, jednak wówczas orientuje się, że stracił ona rękę; w obecnym stanie nie będzie mógł pomóc Sarugaki. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby jej teraz pomóc jest Orihime. Przywódca Visoredów wznosi okrzyk ku niebu; wzywa na pomoc Ichigo, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie ma go tak długo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 6-15 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po popołudniowej kąpieli, Hiyori idąc ulicą opowiada o jej atutach. Kiedy nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi, zaczyna krzyczeć. Idąca tuż za nią Lisa tłumaczy, że Love poszedł do sklepu po Jumpa i mleczko do kawy. Krótka wymiana zdań dotycząca zniknięcia Hacchi'ego i kluczy od bazy zostaje przerwana, kiedy Sarugaki w pewnym momencie wyczuwa obecność jakiegoś Shinigami. Wówczas pojawia się niewielkie zakrzywienie przestrzeni przypominające Gargantę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Dziewczyna później zostaje wspomniana przez Kirio. Kiedy dawna kapitan Sarugaki przybywa do Soul Society razem z Oddziałem 0, pyta Hirako, dlaczego nie ma z nim Hiyori. Shinji z początku nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kto jest jego rozmówcą, jednak po chwili domyśla się, kim jest, po zdrobniałym sposobie mówienia o Hiyori.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 4 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Hiyori jest bardzo uzdolniona w dziedzinie walki wręcz. Często używa różnorodnych kopnięć w kombinacji ze swoim Zanpakutō. Jako osoba drażliwa i agresywna, często uderza ludzi w normalnych okolicznościach. Sarugaki posiada również wystarczające umiejętności, aby wyrwać się mieszkańcowi Siedliska Larw, który wziął ją za zakładniczkę. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, podczas której Hiyori "skacze" po twarzy przeciwnika. Jest wystarczająco silna, aby wysłać Ichigo na znaczną odległość, rozkruszając przy tym jego maskę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 225, strony 11-12 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 155 Sarugaki uderza oponenta laczkiem z ogromną siłą. Technika została użyta na Shinjim; uderzony nią mężczyzna odlatuje dosyć daleko, niszcząc przy tym barierę Hachigena oraz jedną ze ścian.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strona 16 Ekspert szermierki: Umiejętności walki mieczem Hiyori są dosyć spore. Jej poziom pozwolił jej utrzymać tytuł wicekapitana 12. Oddziału przed powstaniem Visoredów. Jej styl walki wydaje się być niezwykle agresywny, wściekły i nieprzewidywalny, podobnie jak ogólna postawa tej postaci. * : technika, podczas której Hiyori unosi swój miecz nad głowę, po czym zadaje niski cios. Uderzenie jest na tyle silne, by z dziecinną wprost łatwością wbić się w środek maski Hollowa klasy Gilliana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 4 Zwiększona siła: Jako Visored i dawny wicekapitan w jednym z oddziałów Gotei 13 posiada spore zasoby siły fizycznej. Wielokrotnie pokazane jest to kiedy boleśnie karci lub znęca się nad Ichigo czy Shinjim, kiedy to używa nie tylko siły ale i umiejętności walki wręcz. Zwiększona szybkość: Hiyori jest dosyć szybka; najczęściej dostrzec można to podczas walki. Umiejętność ta razem ze sporą siłą fizyczną sprawiają, że jej ataki mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Podczas treningu Ichigo wykazała się umiejętnością używania Shunpo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 126; pokazane tylko w anime Wysoka energia duchowa: Energia duchowa Hiyori utrzymuje się na poziomie wicekapitana. Będąc Visoredem, Reiryoku Sarugaki łączy ze sobą pół energii duchowej Shinigami i pół Hollowa. Jej kolor jest różowy. Kiedy zakłada swoją maskę, jest wstanie skumulować energię, aby wystrzelić ją powodując znaczne obrażenia celu. Zanpakutō right|190px|thumb|Kubukiri Orochi : Miecz Hiyori to standardowa katana. Jej tsuba zdobiona jest serduszkami, jako kontrast do jej mało dziewczęcego charakteru. Kiedy pełniła funkcje wicekapitana 12. Oddziału, nosiła go przy pasie, jednak jako Visored nosi go na plecach. * Shikai: Polecenie uwolnienia miecza to . W tym stanie katana Hiyori staje się dużym tasakiem z ząbkowanymi ostrzami jak w pile.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 16-17 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Hollowfikacja right|190px|thumb|Maska Hiyori Maska Hollowa: Charakteryzuje się dużym rogiem na środku czoła. Nad oczami (pod rogiem) znajduje się pasek złożony z fioletowych deltoidów. Ma wystającą brodę. Maska przypomina trochę czaszkę. Po jej założeniu oczy zmieniają kolor na czarny, a tęczówki na żółty. Jako jedyna z Visoredów wytrzymała walkę w wewnętrznym świecie, gdyż może utrzymać maskę 69 min i 2 s. * Powiększenie mocy ''': Po założeniu maski, podstawowe moce Shinigami, siła i szybkość Hiyori gwałtownie wzrastają. frame|right|Cero :Cero: W czasie walki z grupą Gillianów, Hiyori wykazała się zdolnością do używanie czerwonego Cero. Kiedy dziewczyna otwiera w masce usta, energia jest kumulowana w postaci kuli, po czym wystrzeliwana jest działająca jak promień wiązka. Jest to dosyć silne Cero, mogące bez trudu za jednym zamachem wyeliminować kilkoro Menosów. Cenzura thumb|left|190px|Hiyori przecięta w mandze przez Gina frame|right|Hiyori przebita w anime przez Gina W mandze, kiedy Hiyori przypuszcza atak na Aizena, Gin przecina ją swoim mieczem; na skutek ciosu jej ciało rozpada się na dwie części w pasie. W anime, jej szarża również zostaje przerwana przez Ichimaru, jednak tym razem jej obrażenia zostały bardzo złagodzone; zostaje ona zaledwie nadziana na Shinsō Gina. Ciekawostki * Hiyori umie gotować (można to stwierdzić po pokazaniu jej robiącej grilla w Ilustrowanym Podręczniku Shinigami, a także, gdy Hirako prosi ją o zrobienie lunchu). Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Hiyori Sarugaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:12. Oddział